


A Father And His Sons: Secrets

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: A Father And His Sons [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexuality, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Head Injury, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Secrets, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's New Years! And with New Year's comes resolutions and Peter's is to make a comeback! And why not everything's good between him and his sons. They're living happy lives. Or so he thinks. As Peter becomes wrapped up in his music career, he once again becomes oblivious to what's going on in his sons personal lives and things get more complicated when a young woman shows up claiming to be his daughter! Exposing more secrets from his past and potentially threatening his already stressful music career. Peter just can't seem to win!Now he has a choice to make; his music or his family?





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

‘Four…three…two…one…. Happy New Year!’

New Year’s Eve. It seemed to echo everywhere from the hill Peter Smith was sitting on. The fireworks, the singing, it was still surreal to him. A year ago, he should’ve been dead. Buried in one of those rock in roll cemeteries. But here he was. Alive! It still amazed him.

He took another swig of his whiskey bottle despite promising he would cut back. Part of his resolutions thing but technically that didn’t start till tomorrow. Besides he had reasons to celebrate, his son Jamie was happily married and doing better and his other son David was an artist, now! Everything was good!

And this year he was making a comeback! His greatest hits album was a success so it just felt right to jump back into the music scene, again! And he knew just the person to help. Jack. And that shouldn’t be hard. According to Jamie, the new singer he was working for, now was a nightmare! So, should be easy to convince him to come back.

Another explosion of color filled the sky. Peter smiled slightly. Yes, this year was his year.

He took one last drink before tossing the bottle aside.

“Yep, happy new year.” Peter said under his breath.

He slowly stood and slowly walked away, humming along to ‘Auld Lang Syne’ being sung by a crowd below.

Here’s to another new, new year the Doctor, he thought happily.

 

Meanwhile several miles away a young woman takes one last glimpse of herself in the mirror as she straightened her jean jacket, the butterflies were already swarming her stomach.

Was she doing the right thing, she wandered? It was a risk. A huge risk! 

She glanced at the photo of her late mother, the only one she had. It was when her mother was eighteen and happy. It was her favorite photo!

She finally nodded. Yes, she was, she decided. This trip was for her mother and herself.

Her mother would want her to do this. She had to find him. She needed to know her family. She had to find the Doctor.

The young lady smiled sadly at the worn picture. She missed her mother so much.

“Wish me luck, mum.” She said.

She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath.

She checked the note she left for her roommate before opening the door of their flat and leaving for her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter waited anxiously at the local coffee shop for Sarah Jane. The place was busy and noisy for a Saturday, he realized. He sipped his coffee and made a face. Ugh, he forgot to ask for sugar! Didn’t matter, he just couldn’t wait to tell her his news! The Doctor was back! Everything was coming together. He really felt he could get it right this time!  
But when Sarah Jane got there, she already seemed to know what he was going to tell her. And she looked exasperated! 

She sat down and looked at him firmly.

“Before you speak. I know what you’re planning and I think this music idea is insane!” Sarah blurted.

He frowned confused. How did she know, he wondered? But then she was Sarah Jane. She knew him like a book.

“Okay,” Peter replied slightly baffled. He sighed. "Still know how to spoil a surprise, huh?" He remarked.

Sarah Jane gave him a look.

“Look, I know you’re bored and I know how you think,” She said. “And I think this comeback is ridiculous.” Sarah told him.

Peter scowled.

“It isn’t daft,” He replied defensive. “Mick Jagger’s doing it. So is Paul! I don’t see why I can’t.” Peter huffed.

Sarah Jane sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was dealing with a six-year-old.

“You’re sixty and have a pacemaker,” She reminded him. “And didn’t the doctors say to take it easy?” Sarah said.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Take it easy,” He scoffed. “Nice way of saying get a rocking chair and listen to my bones creak!” “Boring!” Peter exclaimed.

Sarah Jane watched him as he drank his from his paper cup. She didn’t know why she was fighting this. She knew Peter was never going to retire.

“Okay,” She sighed. “But what about your promise to Jamie and David?” She pointed out. “Are you seriously going to run out on them again?”

Peter shook his head, firmly. He leaned closer.

“That’s the beauty of this, Sarah,” He explained. “I’ll still be here. I’m just promoting my music not touring.” Peter assured her. “I’ve learned my lesson. I’m not deserting my sons again.” He swore.

Sarah smiled thoughtfully.

“I know and you have been doing great so far.” She said.

Peter smiled slightly and leaned back.

“Besides I need to make a living, yeah,” He reasoned. “The boys need some kind of legacy. Why not do something I love?” Peter pointed out.

Sarah Jane nodded. 

“Fair enough,” She replied. “So, how are you going to do this? Are you going back to Missy?” She asked. 

Peter shook his hand as if erasing something away.

“Oh, no, I’m done with her! That woman drives me nuts!” He grumbled. Peter rested his arms on the wood table. “I’m getting Jack to help to me. It’s all settled.”

Sarah Jane frowned. She seemed slightly confused.

“Jack?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “He’s smart, experienced and I trust him.” Peter replied.

Sarah Jane felt a knot of dread in her stomach. It was obvious he didn’t know about the issues between Jamie and Jack and this wasn’t going to help.

“Peter, I don’t think…”

But before she could tell him Peter drank the last of his coffee. He made an ick face.

“Next time I’m bringing sugar packets to this place.” He muttered standing up. Peter checked his watch. “I better go I’m meeting my new assistant.” He said.

“But Peter…” Sarah Jane started to speak. He had to know about Jamie. But Peter was into too much of a hurry to listen.

He just smiled at her.

“It’ll be fine.” He assured her. Peter lightly pat her on the shoulder and left.

Sarah Jane just sat there and sighed heavily. Once again music was coming first ahead of his kids. 

“Here we go again.” She muttered sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, quick note: Peter's daughter will be revealed next chapter. So, place your bets if you like! *lol!* I will say this it is not Jenny (sorry) and I was asked about Jamie and David's mother, no, she is not coming back. We are done with her. Unless I mention her in a sentence other than that I'm not bringing her back :)  
> Until next time, bye! :)
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter! (yay!)
> 
> So this chapter not only reveals Peter's daughter but also explains further about Jack and Jamie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

An arm snaking around Jamie’s waist woke him from a deep sleep, indicating it was Jack coming in late. Again. Jack had been working late a lot at the studio and Jamie was feeling neglected and tonight did not help. Jack had promised a date night to make up for missing New Year’s but he had to cancel. Of course, Jamie said it was fine but deep down it hurt.

He kept his eyes closed despite feeling his embrace. Part of him wanted to hit him with a pillow for letting him down again but the other was just glad for the affection.

Jamie slowly opened his eyes but he was trying not to give in but the soft kisses Jack was placing on his neck was making it difficult! 

“I’m really sorry, sweetheart." Jack whispered tenderly in his ear.

Jamie wanted to groan! This man did not play fair!

Finally, he relented. Jamie sighed and turned to face him, Jack’s blue eyes looking sincere and regretful.

He gently touched the side of his face. Deep down he couldn't stay upset.

“It’s okay.” Jamie replied.

Jack smirked slightly. 

“Kind of you to lie,” He replied. “But I know you’re disappointed and I don’t blame you.” Jack added.

Jamie tilted his head, shrugging his shoulder.

“Well, I know you’re busy…and I guess wouldn’t mind so much if it hadn’t been our first New Year.” He admitted softly.

“We’ll maybe this job offer from your dad will change that,” Jack pointed out. He gently toyed with his fingers. “You know we can probably take that vacation this summer.” He grinned.

Jamie smirked.

“Yeah,” He smiled. Janie sighed. “I’m going to need it after dealing with that new teacher’s aide.” He scoffed.

Jack chuckled.

“You mean Colin?” He said.

Jamie groaned. He shook his head.

“I don’t even know why they picked me to help him,” He scoffed. “I don’t know what to do?” He remarked.

Jack just smiled.

“You’ll do fine,” He told him. “Who knows you might make a new friend.” He pointed out.

Jamie made a face.

“Thanks mom!” He teased.

Jack just grinned. He liked seeing Jamie smile. Jamie noticed it was getting late.

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” Jamie sighed.

He reached over to turn off the lamp but Jack stopped him, taking his wrist.

He frowned.

“What?” Jamie said.

Jack’s blue eyes danced and he had that bedroom smile.

“Well, I did say earlier I was going to make it up to you, right,” He said in a low sultry tone, lightly tapping his fingers on Jamie’s arm.

Jamie suppressed a smirk.

“Well, yeah, you did.” He casually replied.

Jack leaned closer.

“I do love you, Jamie.” He said softly his nose gently touching his.

Jamie smiled.

“I love you, too.” He said.

His lips then touched Jamie’s in a loving deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Jack clicked the light off and continued loving his husband. For the moment everything was okay again.

 

David walked around the museum checking off the artwork for the exhibit in his clipboard. He was extremely busy but also excited! Today was the big art exhibit at the most prestigious art museum in London! And they had a great response of new artists!

A lot had happened to him in a year, he was getting along with Peter, he and Rose were engaged and his art career had really taken off and he was enjoying putting together art exhibits for other undiscovered artists. Everything was great!

Just then he felt a pair of familiar, loving arms around him. It was Rose. She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her.

“Hello.” He said lovingly. He turned to embrace her.

“Hi,” She smiled poking her tongue through her teeth. “Everything ready?” Rose asked.

David nodded.

“Yeah, just about,” He said. David grinned. “Should be another success.” He boasted.

Rose smirked.

“No ego, huh?” She teased.

“Who me?” David mocked in a posh voice.

Rose beamed. David was doing so much better since starting therapy.

She then remembered something.

“Oh, there’s a woman up front asking to see you.” She said.

He frowned. He couldn’t imagine who it was. All the artists were already here.

“What does she want?” David asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Don’t know.” She replied.

David sighed.

“Better go see, then.” He said.

David handed Rose the clipboard and headed up front.

He saw a young dark-skinned woman with black frizzy hair slowly walking around staring at the artwork. She seemed lost.

David approached her.

“Hi,” He smiled. “Can I help you?” He asked.

The woman looked at him slightly surprised.

“You’re Scottish!” She blurted. She then winced embarrassed. “Okay, that sounded bad, didn’t it?” 

David lightly scoffed.

“Well, I've had stranger greetings.” He smirked.

“Sorry,” She apologized. “Just a bit nervous. Not usually this nervous.” She rambled. “Well, except around professors and Heather.” She then paused. “And now I’m rambling!” The young woman scoffed. 

He just smiled. She kind of reminded him of Jamie a little.

“It’s okay.” He said. He extended his hand. “I’m David Smith.” David introduced himself.

The young woman shook his hand.

“Bill Potts,” She replied. “Yeah, I know. I’ve heard about you.” She said. “You’re quite the celebrity around the cafeteria I work at.” Bill added smiling.

David smirked.

“Thanks,” He sighed. “Well, the exhibit’s about to start.” David explained. “But you’re welcome to look around, anyway. We have all kinds of artwork here.” He said gesturing around.

Bill smiled slightly. The butterflies were twisting around in her stomach. She clutched her hands together. This was not going to be easy.

“Actually, that’s not why I’m here.” She admitted sheepishly.

He frowned curious.

“Oh, okay,” David said. “Why are you here?” He asked.

Bill sighed.

“Well, I need to say something but I don’t know how. It’s like a sentence you have in your brain that doesn't want to seem to come out,” She explained. She then glanced at him. “You know what I mean?”

“Sure,” David shrugged. “Look, just take a deep breath and blurt it out slowly.” He replied simply.

Bill nodded and swallowed.

Then she looked at him, nervously and the words tumble out.

“I’m...your sister.” She said slowly.

David felt a knot in his stomach. He couldn’t hear anything else around him.

He couldn't believe it!

He and Jamie had a sister!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill's the daughter! Wow! *Thank you tumblr for the idea! ;)
> 
> Now for those who love Jack and Jamie like I do, yes there is some drama in their marriage :( but fear not all will turn out just got to read to find out what happens to our two lovable idiots :)
> 
> Can't give away too much, right? ;) 
> 
> But it'll be okay :D
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with a new chapter! In this we finally meet Colin! (yay or boo depending how you look at it *lol!*) And yes he's very important to the story. You'll see why ;) 
> 
> *The best way to describe him is try to imagine Colin Morgan meets Jethro Cane or an older Jethro whichever works :)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks! :)

David didn’t wait, didn’t bother to look back to see if Bill was still standing there, didn’t hear Rose when she asked what was wrong. He just couldn’t believe it! A sister!?  
So, many questions were going through his mind. Was it really true? Why didn’t Peter tell them? Did anyone else know?   
He needed to call Jamie. He went to the back and dialed his number then waited anxiously for him to pick up, counting the rings. 

Finally, he heard Jamie’s voice. He sounded tired.

“Hello?” Jamie yawned.

“Jamie.” He replied puzzled. David glanced at his watch. It was nearly twelve. He could hear a shower in the background. “Are you still in bed?” David questioned.

“Yes,” Jamie remarked. “I’ve been kind of...busy.” He replied flimsily.

David sighed. Now, it made sense. Obviously, Jack had messed up and was 'apologizing' again. Sometimes he wished his brother wasn't so naive'.

“I thought you weren't going to give in this time." David scoffed.

There was tense pause before Jamie spoke. He hated when David judged him. He just didn't understand.

“Look it's my marriage and you have no right to judge,” He warned defensive. “Anyway, if you want to talk about judging we can we talk about your daft excuses for always missing therapy, eh?” Jamie shot back.

David pressed his lips. He really didn’t want to get into that now.

“Okay, fair enough," He grunted. “Now would you please listen? This is important!” David snipped.

“Alright.” Jamie sighed.

David paused trying to figure out to explain this.

Finally, he blurted.

“I just met a woman claiming to be our sister,” He explained. “Her name is Bill and…I really think she’s telling the truth.” David scoffed.

David waited for a response. But there wasn’t one. He frowned.

“Jamie?” He said.

“Yeah?” Jamie replied plainly.

“Well?” David said.

“Well?” Jamie repeated.

“You don’t sound too surprised.” He said slightly baffled.

“I’m not,” Jamie replied simply. “I’m actually surprised there aren’t more siblings!” He remarked.

David just groaned.

Jamie sighed.

“Look we both know Peter was never faithful to Rachel, yeah,” He pointed out. “I mean, we really shouldn’t be surprised.” Jamie added.

“Yeah, well, I’m a bit concerned that our father has been lying to us, again.” David muttered bitterly.

Just then David could hear a door open on the other end and Jack calling Jamie’s name apparently catching his attention.

Jamie cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well, you worry,” He quickly remarked. “I’ve got to go Jack still wants to 'apologize'!” He said hanging up.

David heard a click and a beeping sound. It was clear his brother didn’t care. 

“That was pointless.” He rolled his eyes placing the phone back.

Muttering under his breath he went back to face the guests. 

 

Jamie had a sister. Well, according to David, anyway. He really wasn’t surprised. After all their dad was not an angel! And never would be.

But right now, he couldn’t think about that. Right now, he was having a hectic morning! His alarm died, traffic was an absolute nightmare and now his last marker was drying out!  
He grumbled under his breath as he struggled to finish a simple sentence on the board when there was a knock on the door.

He groaned. 

Right, Colin, he remembered! Today was the day he supposed to meet his new teacher’s aide! Jamie sighed and tried to smile. Maybe Colin would have some working markers with him, he thought sarcastically.

“Come in!” He said.

A young man poked his head inside. Jamie guessed it was Colin.

“Is this room 23?” He asked with an Irish brogue. 

“Yep!” Jamie replied. 

“Oh, good,” The young man replied relieved. He shook his head. “I kept getting lost! Didn’t realize this place was so huge!”

Jamie smirked a little. 

Jamie noticed he was pale but it worked for him, he was thin with wide blue, grey eyes and shaggy jet-black hair. He almost reminded him of Jack, of course Jack was cuter. He seemed really shy and nervous. Kind of awkward. 

“I’m Colin Cane.” He introduced himself.

Jamie nodded and shook his hand.

“I’m Jamie Harkness.” He replied.

“Nice, to meet you Mr. Harkness.” Colin replied.

Jamie scoffed.

“Ah, call me Jamie, yeah.” He said. “Mr. Harkness makes me sound so old!” Jamie joked. He sighed. “It’s like I tell my students. When I start wearing my trousers to my chin then call me Mr. Harkness.” He added making Colin smirk.

He nodded.

“Okay, Jamie.” Colin said.

“Now,” Jamie gestured around the classroom. “Welcome to my humble abode!” Jamie declared.

“Nice.” Colin commented looking around the small room and desks.

Jamie folded his arms.

“Yeah, personally I think it looked better with a few Beatles posters but that’s just my opinion.” He shrugged.

Colin smiled shyly.

Jamie clapped his hands.

“So, let’s show you around, yeah?” He said.

Colin nodded and the two started walking around the school.

As they walked the two surprisingly hit it off! Colin was a young teacher like him, he loved the Beatles, basketball and he was really easy to talk to.

Jamie noticed Colin glancing at him a lot. It felt a little strange.

He looked at him curious.

“Something wrong?” He said.

“Nah’,” Colin replied shaking his head. He sighed. “Just a little a nervous.” He admitted. “I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at this.” He said. Colin scoffed. “I kept having nightmares about homework avalanches and unruly students.” He glanced at Jamie. “Daft, right?” 

Jamie scoffed.

“Just new teacher jitters. You’ll be fine,” He assured him. “Look, just watch how I do it and soon you’ll be a natural.” He shrugged.

Colin nodded.

Jamie smiled at him.

“And these kids aren’t that bad,” He told him. “You just have to learn to relate to them.” He added.

Colin smiled slightly.

Jamie sighed.

“And if that doesn’t work you can always get your point across with a baseball bat.” He joked making Colin smirked. 

Eventually they broke into laughter.

Colin then noticed a unique ring on Jamie finger. It was gold and silver with braiding on it. A wedding ring, he realized. 

“You’re married.” Colin commented.

“Huh?” Jamie questioned.

Colin pointed at his hand.

“Sorry, just noticing your ring,” He explained. “It’s nice.” Colin said softly.

Jamie glanced down at his wedding ring and smiled.

“Thanks,” He said beaming. “My husband Jack has one like it. Except his wedding band is pure silver.” Jamie added.

Colin just nodded, his gaze lowering to the floor. He seemed disappointed but Jamie couldn’t tell but it was probably nothing.

“So, ready to see your first class?” Jamie said changing the subject.

Colin smiled and nodded.

“Yeah!” He replied.

“Brilliant,” Jamie grinned. “And later I’ll show you how to make the teacher lounge coffee drinkable.” He replied.

Colin just smirked and the two men walked back to the classroom.

Jamie smiled feeling better about this.

Maybe Jack was right, maybe he could find a friend in Colin.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet in Rose’s and David’s bedroom. Too quiet. She opened her eyes and glanced at him as he stared at his book.

She turned towards him.

“You okay?” Rose asked sitting up.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “Why?’ David asked.

Rose gestured at his book.

“Because for the last half hour you’ve been on page five.” She noticed.

David placed his book down and groaned.

“Of course.” He muttered feeling stupid.

Rose sighed.

“Still upset about Bill?” She asked.

He scoffed. 

“Can you blame me,” He replied. “A strange girl suddenly shows up and says ‘hi, I’m your sister!'” David mocked bitterly.

“She seems nice.” Rose commented.

David looked at her.

“How can you say that?” He said.

“She’s your sister.” Rose stated.

“I know,” David replied. “But my father has apparently been lying to us and now I’m supposed be happy about this?” He said.

“I understand,” Rose said calmly. “But you might want to at least get to know at her, yeah?” She added.

David grunted. He was not ready to play ‘Kumbaya’ with anyone!

Rose placed her hand on his arm.

“At least think about it,” She suggested. “Maybe talk about it with the therapist?” She said.

David felt a sense of dread. He didn’t have the heart to tell her he had been skipping sessions. He just didn’t think he needed it. It was a waste of time! Besides his brother was the one who needed the therapy not him! He was just fine!

He just smiled faintly.

“Yeah.” He replied softly.

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s get some sleep.” She said.

He nodded as she turned off the light and cuddled up to him, her soft breathing in his ear.

Along with word ‘liar’ echoing in his head.

 

It was Saturday night. Jamie and Jack were on the couch catching up on a season of ‘Stranger Things’. They’re favorite show. But Jamie wasn’t paying attention, he was distracted by his and David’s conversation about Bill and the reality of actually having a sister. Personally, he found it exciting and deep down he wanted to know her. 

“I want to meet her.” Jamie blurted softly munching some potato chips.

Jack glanced at him.

“Who?” He said.

“Bill,” Jamie replied. “I want to get to know her.” He admitted.

“What for?” Jack scoffed stealing some chips.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He remarked. “Because she’s my sister.” Jamie replied.

Jack shook his head.

“I don't think it’s not a good idea.” Jack replied.

Jamie just looked at him.

"I wasn’t asking permission.” He snorted.

Jack sighed.

“It could mess up your dad’s career.” He said.

Jamie let out a scoff.

“Well, thanks for supporting your husband.” He remarked. 

Jack rubbed his eyes and turned towards him.

“First off, that’s not what I meant.” He said frustrated. “And Peter doesn’t know, yet and if you go finding her it could make the issue worse.” Jack explained. 

Jamie shrugged.

“Colin, thinks I should.” He said.

“I bet he does.” Jack mimicked sarcastically.

“Nice to know you prefer the advice of your ‘friend’ over your husband!” He snipped. 

Jamie sighed. 

"Please, don't start," Jamie said. He met Jack's eyes. ""I'm sorry I mentioned it! Let's just enjoy the show, kay'?" He replied.

Jack didn’t respond just kept his eyes on the screen.

“Fine.” Jamie muttered softly, lowering his gaze. He was not up for fighting. Especially over Colin!

Colin was just someone to talk to. They were just friends. His heart belonged to Jack and it hurt he couldn't see that.

After a few minutes Jack glanced at him as he quietly ate a few chips and felt immediately guilty about snapping at him. What was wrong with him, Jack wondered? This was supposed to be a nice couple’s evening to make up for Friday night and all he was doing was arguing with him!

Jack slowly came closer and starting lovingly massaging Jamie’s shoulder until he finally got him to smile.

Jamie tilted his head back giving in to Jack's sensuous touches then glanced at him.

“Think you can solve everything by giving me a massage, huh?” He teased.

Jack shrugged.

“Just seemed a little tense.” He replied simply.

Jamie smirked.

He looked at him.

“I’m going to the kitchen for a soda. Want anything?” Jamie offered.

Jack shook his head.

“Nah,” He said. Jack smiled. “Just you.” He replied.

Jamie smiled and kissed his cheek then got up heading to the kitchen.

He grabbed his drink from the fridge then moved to the corner of the kitchen checking to make sure Jack couldn’t see him.

Once he was sure he was out of sight Jamie reached for his phone and searched for the number he needed.

He smiled and took a deep breath before pushing send.

After a few rings he got a voicemail.

Jamie sighed feeling nervous.

“Hi, Bill,” He started to say. “This is Jamie…your...other brother.” Jamie slowly finished. He swallowed. “Please call me…I like to meet you.” He said sincerely.

Jamie left a callback number before hanging up. No one was going to tell him what to do. Not even his husband.

Thank god for Rose, he thought grateful.

“Jamie, you coming back, sweetheart?” Jack called.

“Coming!” Jamie replied placing his phone back.

He grabbed his soda and quickly returned to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, it's been a mess with this chapter, huh? *lol!*  
> Well, basically I ended up not liking the last one so I had to rewrite it but I'm a lot happier with this one and chapter 7 is in the works and yes, Colin is returning so get ready for the drama! *evil laugh!*
> 
> But thank you for ya'll's patience, I super appreciate it and hope you like the chapter! :)

Jamie was sitting next to his sister. His sister. It felt a little strange. Not in a bad way just different. So many questions swirling in his head.  
They sat in the park with some sodas and carton of chips eating in silence. The only noise was the birds and the kids playing nearby. They both just sat there chewing unsure what to say. 

Finally, Bill spoke.

“Thanks, for calling me.” She said.

Jamie smiled.

“No, problem.” He replied.

Bill stared down into her carton.

“After the disastrous meeting with David…I was beginning to think coming here was a waste.” She admitted.

Jamie scoffed.

“Ah, David will come around soon,” He assured her. “You know how artists are? He was probably worried about his show.” Jamie shrugged.

Bill smirked.

She glanced at him.

“Are you an artist?” She asked.

He smirked slightly.

“Does drawing stick figures count?” Jamie joked.

They both laughed easing their nerves.

Bill sighed.

“So, you’re a twin, huh?” She said.

Jamie shoved a chip in his mouth and nodded.

“Yeah, there’s two of us. Unfortunately.” He lightly joked.

Bill looked at him curious.

“Do you and David have that twin thing?” She asked gesturing with her hand.

Jamie looked at her confused.

“Twin thing?” He questioned.

She scoffed.

“You know that psychic bond thing,” She clarified. Bill ate a chip. “They talk a lot about it those science shows.” She said.

Jamie scoffed out a laugh.

“Lord, I hope we don’t,” He replied. Jamie smirked. “I don’t think we’d ever stop fighting!” He chuckled.

Bill just laughed and noticed his wedding ring.

“Oh, you’re married?” She asked.

Jamie just nodded silently hoping she wouldn’t ask for too many details about his relationship.

Bill smiled at that.

“How long?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Me and Jack have been together for a year.” He replied simply.

Bill nodded.

“Marriage sounds so exciting,” She grinned. Bill glanced at him. “I bet your super happy!” She said. 

Jamie lowered his gaze feeling a sense of sadness. He really didn’t feel like talking about this. Nothing had improved between him and Jack. It was all a mess! He didn’t even know that he was doing this!

“Uh, yeah...very happy.” He replied softly.

She arched her eyebrow unconvinced but didn’t press.

She shrugged changing the subject.

“I suppose it feels strange.” Bill said.

“What?” Jamie replied.

Bill lowered her gaze.

“My mum and your dad…together.” She replied emphasizing the word together with her fingers. 

He shrugged.

“Not really.” Jamie lightly scoffed. “Our dad was always cheating on our mum.” He leaned back on the bench. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the swine had both our mums pregnant at the same time.” He remarked.

Bill scoffed.

“I take it Peter’s not father of the year, then.” She commented.

Jamie smirked lightly.

“He’s okay, actually we’re still getting used to him,” Jamie told her honestly. He threw a pebble at the ground. He sighed glancing at her. “He wasn’t exactly around for us as kids.” He admitted.

Bill tilted her head.

“I guess can understand that,” Bill replied. “Mum, died during childbirth. So, I don’t know much about her.” She explained.

Jamie looked at her.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie said sincerely.

Bill just shrugged.

“Wasn’t so bad,” She said. “I had my grandmother and aunt.” Bill replied. She sighed. “I’m just not sure what happened, you know?” She said. “Grandma said mum was a groupie on Peter’s tour but that’s all she would ever say. She didn’t talk about her much.” Bill frowned.

She then looked at him.

“But that’s why I’m here.” She said. “I need answers. I want to know what happened.” Bill replied.

“Can you help me?” She asked.

Jamie stared at her. It was risky. The media, the paparazzi finding out and Jack and David would be furious at him. But Bill was family, too and she needed him.

"It is risky," He replied. "But you are my sister and you deserve answers.” Jamie said.

Her eyes brightened.

"So, you'll help?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her like it was obvious.

"Come on, like I would say no?" He remarked.

Bill smiled grateful. She was starting feel some hope again.

She reached over and hugged him tight.

Jamie smiled hugging her back feeling good about his decision to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, I’m off.” Jamie said walking in the living room messing with his tie. He sighed heavily, he was already dreading dealing with all those parents especially Courtney's! Ugh! And on a Saturday morning!

Jack looked up from his calculator trying to figure out the numbers for Peter’s new album. He leaned back on the couch smiling very pleased at Jamie’s blue jeans and white button-down shirt.

“Well, don’t you look sexy,” He grinned. “Is that for me?” Jack flirted.

Jamie smirked.

“Down boy,” He teased. “I'm getting ready for parent teacher conferences, today.” He sighed. “If I can get this tie figured out.” He grumbled.

Jack frowned.

“On a Saturday?” He questioned.

Jamie sighed.

“Yeah, I know but they were painting the school last week so they were rescheduled for today. They want to get them over with.” Jamie explained finally getting his tie right.

Jack nodded then remembered the car was in the shop.

“How are you getting there? Bus?” He asked returning to his papers.

“Nah, I arranged an Uber ride.” Jamie replied simply.

Jack scoffed.

“What? You’re not getting a ride from your little buddy Colin.” He remarked.

Jamie looked at him.

“Seriously, we’re going to start that, now?” He said.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, you do spend a lot of time with him.” He muttered.

Jamie sighed heavily. He was not up for this!

“Yeah, well, I spend time with other friends, too!” He remarked.

Jack just grunted.

Jamie frowned at him. “Believe it or not Colin is not even my type! You are!” He reminded him. “I just wish I could convince you of that.” He replied hurt.

Jamie brushed past him grabbing his jacket.

Jack immediately regretted his tone. Why did he have to be so jealous!

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Jamie didn't respond just put his jacket on.

Jack lowered his gaze and looked at him.

“Listen since I'm getting the car how about I pick you up? Maybe cook dinner?” He offered.

Jamie finally smiled.

“I like that.” He said sincerely.

Jack grinned standing up.

“Then I shall be there!” He promised dramatically bowing.

Jamie smirked and Jack kissed his cheek just as the Uber car showed up beeping his horn.

Jack kissed him one last time and promised to be there before Jamie left their flat.

Despite the hidden doubt Jamie trusted his husband to keep his promise.

 

Later Jamie stood on the sidewalk listening to Jack’s voicemail’s mocking electronic tone.

‘Please leave a message…’

Jamie just pressed the end button cutting it off. He was hurt and angry. Jack had let him down. And now he was standing on the sidewalk, no money and no way to get home and it was getting cold.

How could Jack do this to him? Jamie was seriously doubting that Jack loved him.

Just then he saw a familiar small blue car pull up. It was Colin.

Colin stepped out.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” He asked.

Jamie gave him an annoyed look.

“Getting a tan,” He remarked. Jamie then regretted his tone and sighed. “Sorry, Jack didn’t show up and I can’t reach him.” Jamie said disappointed. He shrugged. “I’m screwed.”

Colin just nodded almost seeming hopeful.

“Sorry.” He said shrugging his shoulder.

“Yeah, so am I.” Jamie snipped bitterly.

Colin swallowed and looked at him shyly.

“Would you like a ride home?” He casually offered.

Jamie looked at him grateful but the more he thought about it the more he realized he didn’t want to go home! He knew exactly what would happen. And he was not up for Jack’s bull shit or his apology tactics! No, not this time!

He shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to go home.” He said.

Colin shrugged.

“Okay, where do you want to go?” He asked.

Jamie thought a minute before answering.

“Can you take me to Sarah Janes’,” He asked. “She’s not home, yet but I know she won’t mind.” Jamie reasoned.

“Sure,” Colin smiled. He then studied him, Jamie's beautiful amber eyes looked so sad. It broke his heart. “Would you like a friend?” He asked.

Jamie smirked slightly. A friend sounded nice, right now. Right now he didn't feel like he had anybody.

He nodded.

“Yeah, I could definitely use one,” Jamie replied honestly. “That and a plate of Sarah's cookies." He smiled slightly.

"Sounds great!" Colin replied grinning happily.

They both got into the car and drove off to Sarah Jane's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jack has really screwed up, Jamie is going to Sarah Jane's house with Colin but she's not home leaving the two alone. Nothing to worry about, right? *slowly hides away in a corner*
> 
> Until next time... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding*  
> Hi! So, Jamie and Colin are alone. Let's see what's happens!

Jamie angrily threw the basketball at the ring, it kept hitting the rim but that’s what he wanted. He was mainly hitting the ring to release his hurt and anger. Jack’s empty promise echoed through his ears just making him throw the ball harder. It banged against the rim, vibrating.   
He threw the ball again and it hit the rim before bouncing off hitting the trash can and landing near the garden.

“Fuck it.” He muttered frustrated. His mind wandered over to Jack. He was tempted to call him, again.

Suddenly Colin’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“You know you’re supposed to throw that in the basket, right?” Colin lightly joked.

Jamie scoffed.

“Funny.” He grunted.

He grabbed the basketball and tossed it and landed into the basket perfectly.

“That better?” He remarked.

Colin smiled impressed.

“Ah, so you are good!” He said.

Jamie gave a faint smile.

“Thanks,” He said. “Played a lot in college.” Jamie replied.

Colin nodded.

“Bet you were a star, huh?” He grinned.

Jamie blushed.

“Well, not exactly,” He replied. “But I guess I was good.” He shrugged.

Jamie leaned against the house staring at the cracks on the pavement.

Colin propped up beside him, watching him. He looked so deflated.

“You okay?” He asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Yeah,” He replied. “I mean I’m used to Jack doing this stuff. I know he’s busy. I know he doesn’t mean it….” His sentence trailed. He lowered his gaze. “I just hate it when he does this.” Jamie said disappointed.

“So, why put up with it?” Colin asked.

Jamie smiled thoughtfully.

“I love him.” He replied simply.

Colin had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“So, despite what he does you still love him?” He questioned.

Jamie glanced at him smiling slightly.

“Some things are hard to explain.” He replied.

Colin just nodded then looked at him.

“I still wish you would smile,” He said sincerely. "Is there anything that can make you smile?" Colin said.

Jamie just smirked sadly.

“Probably not.” He said softly.

There was a pause before Colin spoke again.

“When I was a kid my mum would sing me a song whenever I was feeling bad.” He said.

Jamie looked at him.

“Oh, what?” He asked.

Colin smirked.

“Your Song.” He replied.

Jamie arched his eyebrow.

Colin chuckled.

“Look, she was a huge Elton John fan,” Colin replied. “Anyway, it worked.” He said.

Jamie just grunted.

A slow mischievous grin spread across Colin face and he started singing 'Your Song'. His voice was slightly off key but not bad. It was soft and soothing. 

Jamie tried not to smile but was losing. He had to admit it was a kind gesture.

He folded his arms defiant.

“I’m not smiling.” Jamie said without merit.

Colin just grin and continued, his words sounding sweeter than the last.

A smile finally broke and Jamie's cheeks turned pink and he began snickering. His soft giggling was like wind chimes to Colin.

Colin came closer as he sang softly in Jamie's ear making him blush, his soft dark hair brushing against his cheek and his warm cinnamon breath tickling his ear. For a minute Jamie swore Colin was nuzzling his neck but he couldn't tell, he was giggling too much from the singing.

Suddenly there was a throat clearing.

It was Jack!

“Hi,” Jack greeted unamused. “Am I interrupting?” He remarked.

Colin backed away looking nervous.

“Um, hi, Jack,” He said swallowing. “We...err...I was just…” He stammered.

“Yeah, I saw,” Jack replied plainly. “Would it be alright if I spoke to my husband for a minute, Tom Jones?” He snapped.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and came towards him. Colin stood by towards the door watching from a safe distance.

Jamie folded his arms.

“Where were you?” He said.

“Trying to find you,” Jack replied. He glanced at Colin. “But I see you’re in good hands.” He grunted.

Jamie glared at him.

“Don’t start,” He warned. “We were only kidding around!” He hissed.

Jack scoffed.

“That’s not what it looked like to me!” He snorted.

Jamie scowled at him.

“After the day I had I needed some cheering up,” He argued. “You forgot me!” Jamie shot back.

Jamie's words stung but they were true. He hung his head feeling ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I was busy…I lost track of time,” He muttered. Jack looked at him. “I was really worried when I couldn’t find you.” He admitted.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, didn’t feel too good for me, either,” He said. Jamie looked at him. “And acting jealous and shouting at me doesn’t help.” He added.

Jack nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jack apologized. “Just bothered me seeing you with him that’s all.” He shrugged. "He was singing to you. What was I supposed to think?” Jack scoffed.

Jamie sighed heavily.

“Yeah and the singing made me laugh,” He said simply. “But that’s not the point, you broke a promise.” Jamie reminded him.

Jack nodded feeling terrible. He had to fix this. He then lovingly cradled his face, gently stroking his cheeks.

“You’re right and I’m sorry just please come home.” He said in a soft voice.

He smiled at his husband. “Maybe we can talk over dinner and I can make it up to you, later?” Jack offered in a flirty tone.

Jamie looked at him conflicted. He wanted to come home but this was not what he was hoping for. Another temporary fix was not going to repair their marriage. But any reassurance that Jack loved him was better than nothing especially after today. 

Finally, Jamie nodded.

Jack grinned and pulled him in a loving embrace while Colin watched with disapproval. 

Jamie pulled back and smiled at Jack then walked ahead to the car but Jack wasn’t done. He marched up to the door, glaring at Colin with clinched fists.

Colin’s eyes darkened glaring at Jack as he approached peering over him, his eyes burning daggers into him.

“I’m only to going to say this once,” Jack growled. “Stay away from Jamie!” He warned before walking away.

Colin just glared at him unfazed.

That wasn’t going to happen!

 

Peter stood in the expensive clothing store staring at his reflection in the mirror biting the inside of his cheek as the saleslady tried to sell him on the idea on a pair of diamond and ruby crusted sunglasses.

All Peter could see were cat frames with pointy shards of diamonds sticking out of the sides. He looked silly.

“Well?” The young lady grinned.

“I hate them.” Peter said bluntly removing the gaudy eye wear.

The saleslady scoffed. 

“What’s wrong with them?” She replied.

Peter gave her a look.

“First off, they have sharp diamonds,” He complained. He scoffed. “And I asked for basic sunglasses not these ridiculous things!" Peter remarked.

“They’re very trendy, sir.” The saleslady advised.

“Oh, really,” Peter remarked. He glanced at the new assistant Clara. “What do you think, Clara?” He asked.

Clara made a face.

“Well…” She started to say.

“See, she agrees,” Peter interjected before she could finish. “Brilliant girl! That’s why I hired her!” He declared.

Clara playfully rolled her eyes. Peter was impossible! But that’s what made him fun.

Peter looked at them again and shook his head.

“They’re stupid,” Peter replied simply. “And I won’t wear them.” He said handing them back.

The saleslady sighed putting them back.

“Shall I find some more sir?” She asked.

Peter shook his head.

“Oh, no, if I let you choose, we’ll never leave this place,” He glanced at Clara. “Clara, could you find a couple of more pairs?” Peter asked.

Clara groaned. They had been there for hours and her feet were killing her! But the sooner she found some sunglasses the quicker they could leave!

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“And some decent coffee!” Peter added.

Clara gave him a warning look.

"Want to try that, again?" She said.

Peter gave a sheepish smile.

“Please get some coffee," Peter asked. "I’ll pay you back.” He promised.

She nodded before leaving.

Peter started looking through some jackets when he heard Clara’s frantic voice.

“Peter, Peter!” She shouted.

He looked at her puzzled.

“What was it,” He said. “Justin Bieber in the next aisle?” He joked.

Clara wasn’t laughing. Her expression was grim as she held a up tabloid with a bold headline that read;

‘The Doctor’s daughter? How many kids does the Doctor have? Rock star, Peter Smith’s alleged daughter hits the park with her brother, Jamie in a rare yet adorable display of sibling affection!’

Peter’s mouth dropped. He looked at the photo of his son and the young girl over and over, again.

His daughter?! How did...?

Unless...

Peter felt a sick knot in his stomach.

He was in a huge mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's a battle between Colin and Jack, Peter knows about Bill! What will happen next! What's the story between Peter and Bill's mother? Why am I asking these questions?  
> Just have to wait and find out :)
> 
> *Quick note I changed the assistant to Clara cause I thought she would be better :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, curious about Bill's mother? Let's see what happened between these two! ;)
> 
> *quick note: I have no clue what Bill's mother's name is (I don't think they ever said?) so I'm using Angel/Angela. If I'm wrong I will correct it but right now this is her name, sorry!

Sarah Jane set a cup of tea in front of Peter. He thanked her and stared into the cup playing with the spoon. So many thoughts going through his mind. It was all over the tabloids, now. The mysterious daughter but she was even more of a mystery to him. Why wasn’t she just honest with him? Was all that they went through for nothing? 

He could feel Sara Jane staring at him almost judging.

Peter exhaled.

“I know what you’re thinking,” He said still stirring his tea. He glanced at her. “And I know you’re dying to ask.” Peter replied.

Sarah Jane sighed.

“Well, it would’ve been nice to hear about this girl, Bill from you instead of the tabloids.” She replied.

Peter rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I would've liked that, too,” He replied honestly. "Unfortunately, I'm as lost as you." Peter replied.

Sarah Jane frowned confused.

“You mean you didn’t know?” She said.

He shrugged.

“Well, sort of…I…” His sentence trailed. Peter’s eyes grew sad. “She lied to me.” He admitted defeated.

Sarah Jane leaned against the counter looking at him.

“Peter, what happened?” She asked.

Peter sighed heavily and began his story.

“Her name was ‘Angel’ short for Angela. She was a groupie, used to take promo shots of us during our early gigs,” He explained. Peter smiled. “Oh, she was beautiful, kind, sweet…” He said.

“Sounds like you loved her.” Sarah said.

Peter smirked.

“Yeah, I did,” He said thoughtfully. “She was the only girl that could've tamed the Doctor!” He chuckled. Peter sighed. “But her family hated me, can’t say I blame them.” He shook his head. “Didn't help that Rachel was pregnant with David and Jamie at the time so…I had to stay with her.”

Sarah Jane met his eyes.

“So, you were seeing her at the same time as Rachel?” She said as a fact.

He nodded with some guilt.

“But Rachel found out and threatened to tell the press. Angel decided she wanted out, that she didn’t want to hurt my career but I begged her not to go saying that Rachel had no proof.” Peter said. He lowered his gaze. “I was so desperate to keep her,” He admitted softly. He sighed and tears pricked his eyes. “Angel was reluctant but promised to stay but…something happened and the next day she was gone.” Peter replied softly.

“What about Bill?” Sarah Jane asked.

He smirked sadly.

“A few weeks letter I got a letter from her, she was pregnant but she insisted the baby was not mine and it was time for us both to move on,” Peter scoffed. “I swear I stopped feeling that day." Peter replied bitterly. He exhaled. “Then later I get a letter from her mum, saying Angel had died during childbirth and not to come to the funeral or I’d be arrested or something.”

Peter shrugged. “So, I stayed away…but deep down I always thought that child was mine.” He said softly.

He scoffed bitterly glancing up at Sarah Jane.

“And I was fuckin' right all along!” Peter bit his lip as all the hurt and anger returned. He slammed his fist on the counter. “Damn it!” He yelled.

He looked so completely hurt and defeated.

Tears pricked his eyes.

“Why did Angela have to pull this all shit on me? I would’ve given her anything…I…” His sentence trailed.

Peter felt so broken and foolish. He lowered his head as the tears fell.

All Sarah could do was hold him as he sobbed.

 

“A little to the left!” David directed Mickey and another friend.

Mickey groaned and lifted the heavy painting and moved towards the left of the sky-blue wall.

“You know I lied,” He remarked. “This thing is way lighter than it looks!” Mickey said sarcastically.

David gave him a look before settling on a spot.

“Perfect!” He said.

Mickey and the other man hung the golden frame art piece and finally were able to relax!

“Thank you!” Mickey exclaimed.

David smirked.

“Take a break you, guys! You’ve earned it!” He said.

Just then he felt Rose’s hand on his shoulder, he turned and smiled.

“Hey!” He said kissing her.

“Hi,” Rose smiled. “What are you doing?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Just hanging up paintings.” David replied.

“No, no, no,” Mickey’s voice chimed. “We’re hanging paintings. He’s just directing.” He corrected.

David folded his arms.

“Yeah and how much am I paying you to do this, again?” David reminded him.

Mickey thought a second and grinned.

“Never mind,” He said sheepishly. Mickey nodded happily. “As you were, boss!” He replied before dashing off.

David smirked while Rose giggled.

“Anyway,” David said. “What brings you by?” He asked.

Rose sighed reaching into her pocket.

“Well, I was at the post office and I received a bill from the therapist.” She said showing him the letter.

David shrugged glancing at it.

“So, we always get a bill from them, no big deal.” He replied.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah but it’s for three missing appointments.” She said.

David suddenly felt sick. How could he forget that Doctor's charge for that?!

She tilted her head questionably.

“I thought you were going to your sessions.” Rose said.

David was in trouble. He had to think quick but he was conflicted. His heart was saying tell the truth but his brain was saying to lie.

Finally, he blurted.

“I am.” David shrugged.

A lie. His heart echoed.

Rose briefly lowered her gaze then looked at him.

“Then why are we getting charged for these missing appointments?” She asked.

‘Tell the truth! Tell her you’re too ashamed! Tell her you don’t want therapy!’ He yelled to himself.

Instead David shrugged.

“Well, it’s kind of hard with the paparazzi around, isn’t it,” He said. “Ever since that story about Bill came out even going to the store is an adventure.” David scoffed.

Rose just looked at him.

He sighed.

“Look, it’s hard to go anywhere much less a therapy appointment with the reporters around. And sometimes I might have to cancel…for safety reasons.” David added.

Rose expression softened. She seemed to buy the explanation.

“But you have been going?” She asked.

David slowly nodded.

“Yeah.” He replied forcing a smile.

Another lie! He scolded himself.

Rose smiled.

“Alright,” She said. “But you will take care of this bill, yeah?” Rose asked.

He nodded.

“Absolutely!” David replied.

At least that was the truth.

Rose smiled and kissed him.

“I’ll see ya’ home.” She said gently rubbing his lips.

He smiled and nodded.

Watching her leave he felt a dreaded guilty pit in his stomach.

His worse fear was confirmed he was beginning to be a good liar like his father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is where there going to be some angst for a couple of chapters and I apologize (kind of) but it does get better, I promise. :)
> 
> So enjoy! *evil laugh* And thanks for reading! :)
> 
> *quickly hides away!* *lol!*

Jack walked into the living room slamming the door behind him. He seemed really unhappy as he stood over Jamie. Jamie took out his earbuds and looked at his husband strangely.

“What’s wrong with you?” He said.

Jack frowned.

“We need to talk!” He said.

Jamie gestured around with his hand.

"About?" Jamie asked.

“You've started a real tabloid mess!” He scolded.

Jamie sighed leaning back into the couch.

“Could you elaborate, please?” He said.

Jack pressed his lips.

“You’ve been seeing Bill after I warned you not to!” He said.

Jamie just shrugged.

“Yeah,” He replied simply. “She’s my sister, I have a right.” Jamie snorted. He got up and brushed past him.

Jack sighed.

“Do you realize the trouble you’ve caused your dad,” He said. “The media will never let this die!” Jack replied.

Jamie paused and gave him a look.

“Yeah just like the other scandals they never let die,” He remarked. Jamie placed his hands on his hips. “I hate to tell you this, dear but I’ve been dealing with the paparazzi my entire life! They never go away!” He scoffed.

Jack folded his arms.

“This was Colin’s suggestion wasn’t it?” He said as a fact.

Jamie stared at the floor then at him.

“Doesn't matter. I would’ve done it anyway.” Jamie told him honestly.

Jack nodded biting the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, well, I want you to stop hanging around him!” Jack ordered.

Jamie scoffed at him.

“Don't tell me what to do," Jamie snipped. "I'm not a child!” He shot back.

Jack was getting frustrated. He threw his arms up.

“Why do you have to hang out with him anyway,” He yelled. "I'm here!" Jack argued.

Finally, Jamie couldn't take it, anymore! Jack just wasn't getting it! He scoffed at him hurt.

“That's the problem, Jack, you're not,” He shouted his voicing cracking. “You’re not here!” Jamie yelled. Tears pricked his eyes. “All I am is just a missed call or an apology shag to you and it hurts!” He fired back. He wiped his eyes. "I just want my old Jack back." Jamie sniffed.

Jack briefly lowered his gaze sucking in his lower lip. Why couldn't he understand?

“I’m doing this for us, for a better life.” He said in a cold leveled tone.

Jamie met his eyes almost searching for any sign of the old Jack.

“What was wrong with our old life?” He asked in a small voice.

Jack glared at him, his frustration getting to him.

“A stupid school salary doesn’t cover medicine and therapy and fuckin' things we need, Jamie!” He blurted angrily.

Jamie was taken aback by his harsh tone. He just looked at Jack like he didn’t know him.

Jack immediately regretted his words. Dammit, why did he say that!?

“Jamie I…” Jack trying to reach towards him but Jamie pulled away shaking his head.

“Don’t touch me!” He warned in a wounded and angry tone. 

He moved past him then grabbed his keys and started for the door. He was done! With this and him!

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I need to get away from you for a while.” Jamie replied firmly grabbing his jacket.

Jack panicked and went after him.

“Jamie, please, I'm sorry…” He begged.

“Fuck off, Harkness!” Jamie shot back slamming the door behind him.

Jack just stood there frustrated and staring at a door.

Jamie was gone. But he would be back. Right?

 

Meanwhile Rose was at the computer of their living room, David was out and it was her opportunity to check his schedule. Despite his claims of going to therapy there was still doubt in her mind.

She knew David’s stubbornness and remembered how hard it was to convince him to go to his first session but deep down she secretly prayed he wasn’t lying to her.

But as she searched through his calendar it was clear he hadn’t been telling the truth, the word cancelled beside every appointment. Her heart dropped. David had been lying.

"Damn it!" Rose muttered.

But why, she wondered? It didn't make sense. Why was he refusing help?

Suddenly her cellphone rang breaking into her thoughts.

She groaned.

“Now what?” Rose muttered.

She checked her phone. The screen read Jamie’s number.

Rose sighed pressing send expecting to hear Jamie and his marriage drama. But the voice she heard was male but it wasn't Jamie. Her concern grew and she sat up.

Whoever it was they were frantic, scared and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hello?" She said worried.

“Please help!? I’m s-sorry,” The young man cried. “It wa-was an acc-accident! I swear! I didn’t mean…to hurt him!” He sobbed.

Rose frowned confused trying to understand him and tried to calm the person down.

“Hang on,” She said. “First who is this and what’s wrong? Where’s Jamie?” Rose asked concerned.

There was a brief pause before the young man spoke.

“This is Colin, Jamie’s friend,” He explained. “And…there’s been an accident! It’s my fault! Please Jamie needs help!!!” Colin choked out an anguish sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again!  
> Poor Jamie, huh? So happened to our Jamie? That will be explained in a short flashback moment in the next chapter.  
> (Tbh, that was the only way I could write it and make it fit, sorry. Flashback was too short for a chapter and it didn't fit into this chapter so...)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Until next time! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews :)

Flashback: Earlier

Jamie leaned over the kitchen counter concentrating on his soda can, he really wasn’t very thirsty. The argument still weighing on his mind. He was still upset about Jack but thankfully Colin was nice enough to let him hang out at his flat just until he was ready to go home or at least long enough until Jack was good and scared! Which would serve him, right!

“Not thirsty?” Colin asked setting a bowl of pretzels down.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nah, not really.” He admitted.

Colin rested on the counter across from him, resting his chin in his hand.

“Sorry about what happened.” He said.

Jamie shrugged.

“I’ll live,” He replied. Jamie sighed. “I think staying away for a while will teach him lesson.” He reasoned grabbing a pretzel.

Colin lowered his gaze, shyly.

“You could stay here…if you want.” He offered.

He smiled.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll go home after this,” Jamie replied. He shrugged. “Hopefully, I can convince him to talk to me, finally.” He said.

Colin rolled his eyes and scoffed standing up.

"Of course.” He muttered.

Jamie looked at his friend slightly surprised by his outburst.

“What does that mean?” Jamie remarked.

“It means the man treats you like shit!” Colin snipped.

Jamie scoffed.

“Look, he may act like a twit sometimes but he is a good person,” He replied. “Besides Jack has been there when I’ve been at my lowest.” Jamie added. 

Colin leaned closer with almost pleading desperate eyes.

“So, I can be there for you, too.” Colin said placing his hand on his. Jamie just glanced down slightly confused then looked back at him. His fingers then gently stroked his hand before moving up rubbing his arm.

Jamie started feeling nervous. 

He swallowed.

“Um, what are you doing?” He squeaked.

Colin smiled at him.

“Whatever you like, luv.” He said flirtatiously before coming closer and tenderly pressed his lips against his.

Jamie gave a muffle sound of surprise. Colin’s lips were warm and soft but Jamie felt absolutely nothing and he definitely didn’t want this! And he had one thought on his mind, right now and that was getting away from Colin!

Jamie finally pushed him back and moved away looking at him like he was insane.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shouted.

Colin looked at him baffled.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He assured him.

Colin came closer and tried to kiss him again but Jamie moved back.

“I’m married!” Jamie argued.

“So?” Colin smirked.

Jamie just looked at him stunned.

Colin sighed glancing down. “Look, I’m in love with you. Always have been.” He admitted looking at him. “I want to be with you, Jamie.” Colin said.

Jamie couldn’t believe he was hearing this! He trusted Colin! He felt so stupid, so, used! How did he miss this?

He glared angrily at him.

“Yeah, well, I love Jack so fuck off!” Jamie yelled harshly.

Jamie started to leave. He just wanted to go home!

Colin panicked! He couldn’t let Jamie go! He followed him through the living room hoping to change his mind.

“Wait, Jamie!” He begged. 

“Leave me alone, Colin!” Jamie yelled.

“Please, give me a chance,” He said. “I can treat you better!” Colin insisted. 

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“I said fuck off!” He snapped.

He started to reach for the door but Colin grabbed his arm trying to prevent him from of leaving.

“Alright, fine,” Colin conceded. “Stay and we’ll just forget all about this, okay?” He promised.

“Let me go!” Jamie shouted. He tore away and grabbed the door knob.

But Colin was determined and grabbed his shoulder trying to spin him back around but Jamie yanked his arm away causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

The last thing Jamie felt was a hard coffee table, he heard Colin’s frantic cries before everything went black.

 

 

A Few Hours Later:

Jack busted through the hospital doors frantic and panicking, Sarah Jane following behind trying to calm him down.

He went up to the front desk.

“Where is he?” He demanded.

The receptionist just looked at him.

“Could you be more specific, sir?” She asked.

Jack rubbed his eyes frustrated. Sarah Jane could see he was clearly upset and answered for him.

“Jamie Harkness, he was brought in this evening.” She replied.

The woman nodded.

“Room 223 but I’m afraid you can’t see him, yet. Dr. Jones is with him right now,” She explained. “But she will come out and speak with you, of course.” She added.

They both nodded and went to the waiting room. The rest of the family were on their way.

Jack sat there completely numb. Jamie was hurt and it was his fault. Why did he have to say all those things, he wondered with regret?

Jack shook his head.

“I swear if I hadn’t upset him, he wouldn’t be in there, right now.” He muttered.

Sarah Jane squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault.” She assured him.

Jack just grunted.

A few minutes later a young dark-skinned woman in a doctor’s coat emerged. Jack guess it was the doctor.

She smiled politely at them.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Martha Jones,” She said. “You must be Jamie’s family, yeah?” She asked.

They nodded.

Jack stood.

“What happened?” Jack asked.

Martha sighed.

“Well, we’re not entirely sure,” She admitted. “But we know Mr. Harkness has sustained a head and shoulder injury.” Dr. Jones explained.

Jack stopped her.

“Wait, shoulder injury?” He questioned.

She nodded.

“Apparently, when Mr. Cane grabbed Mr. Harkness to prevent him from leaving,” Dr. Jones explained. “Mr. Harkness pulled away from his grip rather forcefully causing a pulled muscle just before he hit his head.” She replied.

Anger surged through him. Colin, of course! He was so glad Colin wasn't here! He'd probably pound him, right now!

“Is he going to make it?” Sarah Jane asked.

Dr. Jones looked at her notes.

“Well, he is in a coma,” She replied. “But the injury isn’t serious so there is hope. We just have to wait on him to recover and wake up. But that could take time.” Dr. Jones added.

Sarah Jane and the doctor talked more but Jack wasn’t listening all he could hear was head injury and that someone had hurt Jamie.  
He wandered to Jamie’s room and peeked inside through the small window. His whole world was in there. His heart broke seeing him lying there bandaged and hooked up to a machine. 

Tears pricked his eyes as Jack silently prayed his young husband would pull through.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter sat in the hospital waiting room staring into a Styrofoam cup of what was supposed to be coffee. He just stared into the dark liquid, lost in his own thoughts feeling numb and stupid for not catching on sooner to his son’s problems. Again. Some father he was, he grunted to himself.  
He took a sip and made a face. It was cold and flat. Typical hospital coffee, ugh! He looked around before pouring it into a fake potted plant hoping no one would notice.

Just then he heard Rose’s voice.

“I saw that.” She said slightly teasing.

Peter glanced up and grunted.

“I’ll apologize to the plant, later.” He remarked.

Rose just sighed and sat beside him.

“Any change?” She asked.

Peter shook his head.

Rose just nodded. She then glanced at him. He looked tired and worried.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

Peter leaned back and shrugged.

“Well, considering I missed the marital problems between my son and his husband and had no clue about this arse, Colin and his pathetic unrequited crush on Jamie! Absolutely bloody fantastic.” He remarked bitterly but more at himself.

Rose sighed.

“Well, if it helps, we didn’t know what was going on either.” She said softly.

Peter grunted.

“Doesn’t matter,” He replied placing his hands on his knees. “Sarah Jane was trying to tell me and I didn’t hear.” He sighed. “I was too wrapped up in my own head again.” He scoffed.

Rose lowered her gaze. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him about David, now. But Peter already seemed to know what she was thinking.

“So, what issues have I missed with you and David?” He asked her.

She looked at him slightly surprised.

“How did you know?” Rose asked.

Peter smirked sadly.

“I maybe a lousy parent but I’m pretty good at reading faces,” He said. Peter leaned back in his seat. “So, what’s wrong, eh?”

Rose stared at her hands trying to find the words.

“David’s missing his therapy appointments,” She frowned. “On purpose…and I don’t why…I” Her sentence trailed. She glanced at him. “I was hoping you could talk to him. Maybe help him?” She said.

Peter shrugged.

“What makes you think I can?” He said. 

“Because you’re his dad,” Rose replied. “And I think he'd listen to you.” She said.

Peter scoffed.

“I doubt that.” He said.

“Please, you’re my only hope.” Rose begged.

Peter looked at Rose. She seemed really concerned and obviously she had some faith in him though he had no idea why.

Finally, Peter nodded.

“Okay.” He replied.

“So, you will talk to him?” Rose asked hopeful.

“I’ll try.” He promised.

A weight had lifted and Rose thanked him then left.

Peter watched her leave and he exhaled with some dread.

Yeah, David would listen.

He hoped.

 

Jack sat there watching Jamie beside his bed, holding his fingers. He lovingly stroked his arm, his eyes trying to avoid the white bandage covering part of his head.

Jack wanted to cry but honestly, he didn’t think he could anymore. It was like all the tears were dried up and all he felt was sadness and anger mainly at himself. He was tempted to confront Colin and find out what happened that day. He wanted to know what that bastard did to his husband! But at the same time, he was also afraid to find out.

“How did you meet him?” A voice asked breaking into his thoughts.

Jack glanced behind him. It was Bill. She seemed nervous. Bill was aware Jack didn’t like her very much.

“Uh, sorry,” Bill apologized softly. “I couldn’t help but watch,” She explained tugging her fingers. She smiled slightly. “Jamie, talked about you. You're the center of his world.” Bill replied sincerely. “I bet it was love at first sight, huh?” She said thoughtfully.

Jack smirked fondly remembering when they first met. He glanced at her as if considering something.

Finally, he spoke.

“Actually, he slammed the door in my face.” He admitted.

Bill scoffed.

“Seriously?” She replied. Bill pulled up a seat and sat beside him.

Jack nodded.

“Several times,” He added. Jack smiled. “It took several tries and a few floral shops before he would even agree to go out with me.” He said.

Bill smirked.

“Playing hard to get, huh?” She teased.

Jack snickered.

“Yeah,” He sighed gazing at him. “I guess that’s why I love him. He made me work to earn his heart and it was so worth it.” Jack lowered his eyes remembering the argument. “I just hope I haven’t blown it.” He said sadly.

Bill met his eyes.

“Hey, Jamie loves you,” She assured him. “He always said so.” Bill pointed out.

Jack looked at her reluctant.

“But will he after this?” He questioned.

“Yes.” Bill replied confident.

Jack just smiled.

He could see why Jamie liked her and despite everything he was very grateful she was here.

He just hoped she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter walked through the halls of the hospital hoping to find David, he had been putting off talking to him about the missed appointments. He just wasn’t sure what to say but Rose was counting on him.  
He turned a corner but froze in his tracks instead of David he saw Bill staring out the window holding a Styrofoam cup. Alone.

His first instinct was to leave but the father in him wouldn’t let him, she looked so sad and worried. He could tell she had been crying. He took a deep breath reminding himself that she was his daughter and she needed him.

Peter slowly approached, the butterflies and nerves flying in his stomach. His throat was dry.

“Um, hi.” He finally let out.

Bill turned her head.

“Oh,” She said slightly surprised. Bill quickly wiped her eyes. “I was just…”

“It’s okay.” He smiled slightly.

There was an awkward pause before Peter spoke again.

He glanced at her.

“Pretty brave.” He commented.

“Sorry?” She said.

He gestured at her cup.

“Drinking the cafeteria coffee. Very bold.” Peter lightly joked.

Bill smirked sheepishly.

“Actually, it’s from the coffee shop down the street.” She admitted showing him the label.

Peter shrugged.

“Even smarter!” He smiled.

Bill gave a soft smile and sipped her coffee.

Peter lowered his gaze then looked at her, thoughtfully. She looked so much like Angela.

Bill noticed and glanced at him.

“What?” She said.

He shook his head.

“Nothing just…you look like your mother.” Peter said softly.

Bill just smiled and looked into her cup unsure what to say.

Peter sighed heavily.

“Listen, I know it’s not a good time with Jamie and all,” He said with a sigh. “But whenever you want to talk or ask questions….” Peter paused.

Bill glanced at him.

“I’m here.” He said sincerely.

She smiled nodding.

“Thanks.” Bill replied.

Peter smiled back feeling really good.

It was a small step but it was a first step.

 

Meanwhile Jack had given into his tiredness and fell asleep beside Jamie, his head resting on the side of the bed.

Suddenly he felt a hard pull on his hair.

“Ow!” Jack yelped sitting up rubbing the back of his head, scowling. Then he heard a groan. It sounded like Jamie.

Jack peered closer.

“Jamie?” Jack said softly.

“No, Colin.” He muttered unhappily keeping his eyes closed.

Must be having a nightmare, Jack, reasoned and took his hand.

“Jamie, it’s me, sweetheart.” Jack assured him.

Jamie then slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus.

“Jack?” He questioned slightly confused.

A surge of hope filled him. He smiled.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m here.” He whispered, carefully stroking his face.

Jamie frowned looking around. He didn’t recognize this place. 

He swallowed.

“I’m in a hospital,” He guessed. Jamie glanced up at him. “Why?”

Jack sighed, carefully choosing his words.

“You got hurt, sweetheart.” He told him gently.

Jamie then frowned as if piecing together what happened then his eyes widen in panic, remembering.

“Oh, no, no,” He said sounding distressed. His hand squeezed Jack’s. “Colin...kissed me…I didn’t want…him….” Jamie tried to say but his throat was dry.

Jack was slightly taken aback. Colin had come on to Jamie. He wanted to know more but right now all that mattered was calming Jamie down.

"It's alright, luv." Jack said softly.

Jamie calmed down then looked at him with dread and worry.

His eyes searched around the room.

“Colin’s…not…here is he?” Jamie asked trying to move his head.

Jack gently rubbed his fingers trying to get him to relax.

“It’s okay, Colin’s not here.” He assured him. Despite his voice being soft and soothing deep down he was ready to hit Colin for everything he had done to Jamie.

Jamie relaxed but winced his head aching a little. 

“Ow.” He muttered.

Jack looked at him concerned.

“You alright?” Jack asked.

Jamie nodded slowly.

“Yeah, moving's just not a good idea at the moment.” He sighed.

“I can get the doctor,” Jack offered. “She needs to know you’re awake, anyway.” He added.

Jack started to go but Jamie grabbed his hand.

Jack glanced at him.

“Stay?” Jamie begged softly. He glanced up at him. “Please?” He said sincerely. 

Jack knew he should get Dr. Jones but deep down he couldn’t say no and the fact that Jamie wanted him to stay meant everything.

“Okay.” He smiled and sat back down, lovingly kissing his knuckles. 

Jamie smiled softly at him grateful that he stayed.

They still had a lot of repairing to do but this was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jamie's awake *yay!* but we're not done yet! We still have some healing to do and drama to deal with and oh, yeah how will Jack deal with Colin? Hmm....? ;)
> 
> Well, until then! Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

David waited in the museum's back room on his phone as it rang, he was cancelling another therapist appointment. But it seemed to take forever and he was already busy today with art projects! Finally, after what seemed like an endless wave of annoying waiting music, he got a voicemail.

“Uh, hi,” David started. “This is David Smith and I’m calling to cancel Mon- “But before he could finish the phone was snatched from his hand.

David turned and saw Peter standing there biting the inside of his cheek, with disapproval. He quickly shut the phone.

David scowled.

“Oi', what did you that for?” He said.

“Because you’re acting like an arse!” He remarked. Peter sighed. “I know your canceling appointments and lying about it.” He said.

David turned pale.

“I swear I can explain…” David stammered. 

Peter stopped him.

“Don’t even try it, David,” He warned. “Rose, told me!” He said angrily. Peter came towards him. “Why?” He said.

David gave him a hard glare. He had a lot of nerve to scold him when all he had been doing was lying, too!

He folded his arms defiant.

“You know I think it’s really ironic that you’re getting on to me about lying.” He remarked.

Peter scoffed.

“What the hell does that mean?” He said.

David gave him a look and shrugged.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He replied sarcastically. “Does Bill ring a bell?” David snipped.

Peter scowled annoyed.

“That’s a different matter,” He protested. “This is about your well-being and lying to us!” He scolded.

David gave out a harsh chuckle.

“You are so ridiculous,” He scoffed throwing his hands up. “You’re seriously, getting on to me about lying when you have a secret daughter running around London and a surprise affair that we didn’t even know about! Face it you’re not a Saint either!” He shot back.  
Peter lowered his gaze with regret. He had him. It was true, he wasn’t a perfect father much less a perfect person but he was trying.

Peter looked at him.

“Yes, I’ve lied and cheated but you’re only hurting yourself by not going to therapy.” He pointed out.

David just looked at him unfazed.

“I don’t think so,” He replied simply. “Besides at least I don’t pretend to care about my family!” He scoffed.

Peter looked at him in disbelief. How could David think he didn’t care? Of course, he cared! Hadn't he shown that?!

David sighed.

“Now, if we’re done, here, I’m going.” He said softly.

But Peter wasn’t done he knew David was wrong and was obviously still hurting.

"David, wait..." Peter tried to say but David didn't want to hear it. He was tired of the lies and the drama. He shook his head and brushed past him.

Peter stood there alone feeling like he had blown it. 

 

Later that week Jack sat in the park plucking the petals of a dandelion just staring at the ground lost in his thoughts. He was supposed to be in the studio but he just couldn’t stand it, the noise, the chaos.  
And ever since Jamie woke up his priorities had changed, he needed to work on his relationship with him and he actually missed producing! Besides as a manager he wasn’t doing such a great job. Maybe this wasn't a such a hot idea.

Just then he heard a heavy sigh and noticed a pair of women’s flats in front of him. He glanced up. It was Clara.

“There you are,” Clara said. “Thought you’d be here.” She added sitting beside him. She glanced at him. “They’re waiting for you at the studio.”

Jack just grunted. There was a detection of misery in his tone.

She sighed.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Clara asked.

Jack twirled the stem between his fingers.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” He replied. “I think Jamie was right.” Jack said tossing the plant to the ground.

Clara looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” She said.

Jack scoffed.

“I checked my calendar,” He explained. “I haven’t had a day off since my homey moon!” “My priorities are messed up!” He said bitterly. Jack shook his head regretfully. “I’m thinking of quitting.” He admitted.

Clara’s eyes widen.

“What?” She replied shocked.

Jack sighed.

“Look, I’m not very good at this,” He said. “I think it’s best if I go back to producing.” Jack reasoned.

Clara shook her head.

“But I thought you weren’t happy doing that?” She replied.

“On my own, no,” He said. “But if I hire more people, I think I can make it work.” Jack added.

Clara shook her head.

“Who’s going to manage Peter?” She asked.

Jack looked at her.

“Why don’t you?” He replied simply.

Clara’s eyes widen. There was no way she could that! She was just an assistant!

Clara started protesting.

“You're joking," She scoffed. “I can’t manage the Doctor!” Clara sputtered.

Jack gently interjected.

“Clara, you already have in some ways,” He told her honestly. “I mean he listens to you more than anyone else.” Jack pointed out. He then stood. “I have to go.” Jack said calmly.

He started to walk away.

Clara sat there taking in what had just happened. Jack was quitting. Brilliant! 

She heard her phone ring and winced with dread. It was Peter, no doubt.

How was she going to tell him?


	15. Chapter 15

Jack didn’t wait as he when got into the car, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jamie’s number. He had plans, huge plans! And he was really excited to share it with Jamie!

He waited after a few rings until he heard Jamie’s slightly tired voice, the side effect of the pain medicine they were giving him.

“Hello?” Jamie yawned.

“Hey,” Jack smiled. “Do me a favor, I want to you to pick a place! Anywhere in the world!” He said.

Jamie frowned confused.

“For what?” He asked.

“Our vacation,” Jack replied simply. “You’re getting out soon and I want to take you somewhere nice.” He explained.

Jamie quickly realized something was off. It was unusually quiet on Jack’s end, none of the usual background chatter or music from the studio.

He propped himself up.

“Um, Jack, where are you?” Jamie asked.

There was an awkward pause before Jack responded.

“The car…in the park.” Jack replied slowly.

Jamie glanced at the clock. It was too early for lunch or break.

“Is everything alright?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Jack replied. He then shrugged. “Except I quit.” He admitted.

Now Jamie was alert!

“You what?!” He exclaimed.

Jack sighed.

“I quit,” He repeated. “I’m no longer Peter’s manager.” Jack replied nonchalantly.

Jamie held the phone closer wondering if he heard correctly. 

“Hang on,” He stopped him. “You quit your manager’s job and your main concern is about where we vacation?” Jamie clarified.

Jack shrugged.

“Basically.” He replied.

Jamie scoffed.

“Have you gone daft!?” He remarked.

Jack sighed and shrugged.

“You know what? Maybe I am,” He replied honestly. “But I don’t care. You’re all that matters to me and I want to save our marriage.” Jack continued sincerely. “I just want to go anywhere with you, your choice and just work on our marriage, we’ll talk, do whatever…you can chew me out if you want!” He lightly scoffed. He sighed. “I’m just scared of losing you because I acted like an ass and I'll do anything to fix this.” Jack admitted defeated.

Jamie just sat there silent, struck by his heartfelt words. This whole time he had been scared of losing Jack but instead Jack was just as scared of losing him. Maybe he had Jack all wrong? Still he had to be sure Jack was sincere. Was this really about their marriage or just all about him?

Jamie sighed heavily.

“Okay,” He said. “But I want you to pick.” Jamie replied. “I want to see the kind of place you had in mind. It’ll tell me just how genuine you are about this.” He explained.

Jack nodded. He had expected that. After the way he had treated him, he wasn’t surprised.

“Sounds fair,” He replied. There was a brief pause. “Can I come over?” Jack asked carefully. “Maybe explain more about where I’m going with this career move?” He lightly joked.

There was a smile in Jamie’s voice.

“Sure, you know I love having you here!” He said sincerely.

Jack grinned.

“I’ll be there soon.” He promised.

He was about to hang up when Jamie stopped him.

“Jack?” Jamie interjected.

“Yeah?” Jack said.

“I love you.” He told him tenderly.

“I love you, too.” Jack smiled before hanging up.

Then a slow grin spread across his face. It struck him!

Why didn’t he think of this sooner!? He knew the perfect place to take Jamie! He grabbed his phone and started making phone calls as he started his car!

 

 

Meanwhile Peter sat in nearly empty bar of the local pub swinging back a shot glass. He needed a drink! David was acting like an arse! And now, Jack had quit and he had no manager! Well, there was Clara but he never felt comfortable working with new people. This was going to be interesting.

Just then he heard a female voice. 

“Should you be drinking like that?” It was Bill.

“Probably not.” He replied taking another drink.

Bill smirked sitting beside him.

“Rough day?” She guessed.

“Always a rough day!” He grumbled.

She nodded.

“I heard Jack quit.” Bill commented.

Peter grunted.

She shrugged digging through the cashew bowl.

“I thought it was sweet, actually,” Bill commented munching on some cashews. She nudged his shoulder. “Come on, admit it you know it was for a good cause.” Bill said.

Peter finally smiled a little. Deep down he knew it would save his son's marriage. Maybe it was for the best.

“I suppose,” He sighed. He glanced at her. “You know you’re so much like Angela, that same positive attitude.” Peter smiled thoughtfully.

Bill smiled slightly then looked at him curious.

“You said I could ask if I had questions…” Bill started to say. Her sentence trailed and she paused briefly as if considering her words. Finally, she spoke. “What happened between you and mum?” She asked.

Peter lowered his eyes.

"We were together." He sighed.

Bill stared down at her hands.

"Did you love her?" She asked.

Peter nodded slowly.

"Very much." He replied sadly, tilting his empty glass.

Bill looked at him.

"What happened?" She said.

Peter shrugged.

“I was young and selfish.” He said softly. “I thought I had a handle on things and…I didn’t.” He replied honestly. “And one day she was just…gone.” Peter sighed. “Didn’t know she was pregnant until I got a letter from her. Never saw her again after that.” He said in a low voice.

Bill pressed her lips.

“Why didn’t you visit,” Bill asked. “I get that my family didn’t like you but I still needed you.” She told him.

Peter gave her a sad smile.

“Bill, look at me. I’m not father of the year. I couldn’t even raise the kids I knew I had,” He told her truthfully. He scoffed. “It took health issues and the self-destruction of my son to finally wake up.” He said regretfully. “And even now I’m still struggling.” He said. “Is that kind of father you want?” Peter asked.

Bill looked at him.

“Yes,” She replied like it was obvious. “Because you’re here and you’re trying.” Bill pointed out. “And that’s all I really wanted.” She said.

Peter nodded. She had a point.

“Fair enough.” He said.

Bill smiled at him.

“So, stop knocking yourself, yeah?” She playfully scolded.

She ordered them both some drinks and Peter just smiled and listened to her ramble about her life and a girl name Heather.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, rough week but I'm back :) So, how about a break from the angst? Let's find out where Jack takes Jamie and enjoy some fluff! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (*Don't forget there will be drama later! *evil laugh!*)

Jack glanced at Jamie as he sat in the passenger seat, his arm resting on the window, dressed in his scruffy blue jeans and favorite black and grey Beatles t-shirt just fitting his lanky tall frame perfectly. He would really be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on. God, he was hoping for some intimacy during this trip!  
He then shook his head remembering he was driving.

Jamie shifted in his seat looking outside. They were passing by a lot of trees and woods. Wherever they were they weren’t in the city!

“Where we going?” He asked.

Jack just smiled.

“Now, it is a surprise.” He pointed out. “Don’t want any spoilers, do we?” Jack said very coy.

Jamie grunted. He wasn’t sure if he could stand anymore surprises especially after everything that happened recently.

Jack noticed Jamie slouch in his seat. Doubt came over him.

Things had improved but that night was still hanging over them. Especially those awful things he said. Jack was still kicking himself. Hopefully this trip would make things right.

 

A few minutes later the car stopped, Jack got out first at the same time Jamie did. They were surrounded by beautiful yet very familiar woods. 

Jack stood back looking pleased and hopeful as Jamie walked around a bit. Everything, the trees, the bushes even the scent of the flowers growing nearby were so familiar.

He had been here before.

Jamie looked at him.

“I know this place, why?” He asked.

Jack just shrugged and smiled.

“No, idea but it does look a bit different during the day doesn’t it?” He replied casually.

Jamie thought a minute and then it registered! His eyes widen and he placed his hand to his lips.

“Hang on,” He muttered looking around. He glanced back at Jack. “We had our first date here.” Jamie realized.

“Yep,” Jack replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “This place is now a couple’s retreat. Seemed perfect for our vacation.” He explained.

Jamie looked at him.

“So, you picked here?” He said.

Jack nodded.

“Why?” Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged.

“Why not,” He said. “This place brought us happiness once so why not come back here?” Jack replied.

Jamie looked at him for a moment as if considering something.

He slowly smiled.

“Good answer.” Jamie said.

Jack grinned feeling relieved.

“Come on let’s get settled in.” He said taking his hand.

 

The log cabin was huge and beautiful with oak furniture and teal blue curtains, a polished oak table sat in the dining room with a complimentary bottle of wine and a white lace table cloth. The place reminded Jamie of those cabins from one of those old fifties vacation movies. It was really lovely.

Once they were settled Jack attempted to cook dinner burning a simple chicken and rice dinner three times before giving up and calling out for pizza. Though Jamie had to admit Jack looked cute in a floral apron and despite the dinner mishap it was nice.

 

Later that night they ended up dancing aimlessly in the living room to soft music, neither sure of who asked first and the steps didn’t quite match the music but it didn’t matter everything was starting to feel right, again.

Jack held Jamie close as they danced side to side.

“Sorry, about dinner.” Jack apologized.

Jamie shrugged.

“It’s okay,” He said. “I always knew you couldn’t cook.” Jamie sighed.

Jack just smirked.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“So, what do you think so far?” Jack asked.

Jamie rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love it,” He smiled softly. “Everything.” Jamie replied. He scoffed. “I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

Jack rubbed circles around his back.

“Why not, you’re worth it.” He whispered.

Jamie smirked.

“You said that a year ago.” Jamie replied.

“And I meant it.” Jack reminded him. 

Jamie glanced up at him questionably.

“What changed?” He asked softly.

Jack lowered his eyes.

“I know I've screwed up and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up you,” He said sincerely. Jack looked at him. "I'm not perfect but I do love you." He swore.

“I know,” Jamie smiled. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric of his sleeve. “And this is a pretty good start.” He sighed.

Jack smiled softly, nuzzling his neck taking the scent of his aftershave and softness of his skin. It was almost too much!

“God, I want you.” He blurted in his ear.

Jamie pulled back and looked at him.

Jack became pale. He had blown it! They were supposed to be working on their marriage and all he could think about was sex! 

“I’m sorry…. I…” He started to apologize.

Jamie stopped him.

“It’s okay.” He interjected.

Jack frowned confused.

“You’re not mad?” He said.

Jamie shook his head.

Jack was still cautious. 

Jamie sighed.

“Look, I didn’t want sex used on me as a form of an apology. That always hurt. A lot,” He explained. Jack lowered his eyes in guilt. But Jamie tilted his head smiling, meeting his eyes. “But this is okay.” He replied.

Jack smiled.

“Really?” He said.

Jamie just grinned and pulled him closer, muttering ‘come here’ in his lips as he kissed him tenderly. For the first time Jack thought he would melt in his husband’s arms. It was wonderful!  
The kiss so felt new and recharged, a special promise of a new start for the young couple.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Appears from hiding* Hi, long time no see! Sorry, for the wait and the deleted chapters.  
> I had this idea for the story so I had to do some changing around with the chapters. Won't effect the story plot, promise :) Sorry for the inconvenience :)
> 
> Hope you like it! So let's continue this! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

David arrived at his art studio, normally he loved being coming here but not right, now. Right now, he had a lot on his mind. Things between him and Rose were tense. And the therapist office had decided to cut him off, citing too many cancelled appointments. Everything was falling apart.

As he turned his key, he frowned realizing the lock wasn’t working? David tried again but was struggling!

He groaned. He did not need this, right now!

“Damn it, why isn’t this working?” David muttered.

“Because I changed the locks.” A voice said behind him.

David turned, Peter stood there looking at him, plainly.

“You did what?” David scoffed.

“Don’t worry it’s only temporary.” He said coming closer.

David folded his arms, scowling.

“Are you trying to be funny?” David remarked annoyed.

Peter shrugged.

“Just don’t want to be late for your therapy session.” He replied.

David’s eyes widen. Did he hear right?

“My what?” He said.

“Your therapy session,” Peter repeated. “I found you a perfect therapist.” He replied simply. “Mine.” He said. “Her name’s Dr. Noble, been seeing her for years!” Peter said. 

"Believe me in my profession you need one!" He scoffed.

David was not amused!

“Did Rose or Jamie set you up?” He asked suspiciously.

Peter shook his head.

“Nope, this intervention is completely my idea,” Peter replied. “Hopefully and finally, knock some sense into that artistic yet pudding’ brain of yours.” He remarked.

“For the millionth time I don’t need therapy!” David exclaimed frustrated.

Peter tilted his head, curious folding his arms.

“Really, why is that?” He said.

“Because I’m not like Jamie!” David protested.

Peter sighed heavily.

“But that’s the problem,” He told him. “You are. Almost.” Peter said sadly. He sighed heavily. “You’re doing the same things he did! You’re in denial, you’re refusing and   
you’re fighting anyone that tries to help you!” Peter yelled frustrated.

Peter's eyes narrowed and pricked with tears.

“And if I have to fight you into getting help like I did him then fine!” He shouted. “I will not lose either of you!” Peter practically screamed with fear and love.

David wiped his eyes and turned his head away but Peter could see the tears beginning in his eyes. It was a glimmer of hope. He was finally getting through to him.

Peter came towards him placing his hands on his shoulders and met his eyes.

“Your mother and I screwed up,” Peter said softening his tone. “And I definitely made things worse by not being honest with you about Angel but you have a choice, you can either keep being miserable or do something!” He told him firmly but lovingly.

David kept his eyes down.

“I’m scared.” He admitted.

“I know,” He said. “But you saved me, yeah,” Peter said his voice cracking a little. “Let me return the favor, okay?” He asked.

David briefly glanced down letting a few tears fall. Deep down he was tired of hurting and he didn’t want to lose everything especially Rose.

Finally, he nodded slowly.

Peter smiled and hugged his son. David hugged him back wrapping his arms around him tight.

Peter slowly pulled back and gave a soft smile.

“Come on.” He said.

David nodded and Peter led his son to the car.

 

 

At home Clara was asleep in her bed when the phone rudely interrupted her blissful slumber. She groaned looking at the alarm. It was 5:30 A.M!

Blimey, who was calling this early, she wondered sleepily?

“Better be the Prime Minister.” She grumbled propping herself up. Clara picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello?” She yawned.

“Ah, Clara, there you are,” A familiar and annoying Scottish female voice said. “About time I found you!” She sighed heavily.

Clara frowned.

“Missy?” She said surprised.

Clara had met Missy through Peter once during a lunch engagement and once enough! 

“Yes, it's Missy,” She remarked back. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?’ Missy asked bored.

She rolled her eyes. 

“Kind of,” Clara replied. “I was asleep.” She yawned.

“Oh, good!" Missy commented not listening.

Clara just muttered under her breath.

“Is there a reason why you called?” She asked.

Missy scoffed.

“Of, course, there is,” She replied. “Peter’s album is officially number one on the rock n’ roll charts!” Missy announced proudly.

Clara grinned.

“Really, that’s great!” She said excitedly.

“And we want him to start a twelve city tour this summer!” Missy added.

Clara slowly frowned slightly confused. Wait, Peter quit touring. How was this going to work?

“Um, okay, but Peter doesn’t want to tour.” She reminded her.

“Yes, but technically he’s still with the record company,” Missy replied. “So, he's under contract. So, we want him to tour.” She said simply. "And since he's always been a sucker for a pretty face so you should have no problem informing him." She added sweetly. 

Before Clara could respond Missy abruptly hung up.

She sat up still holding the phone. Dread filled inside her.

“Damn it.” She muttered.

God, now what was she going to do? Peter was going to be livid! 

But Clara had no choice. Either hear it from her or the papers.

She took a deep breath and started dialing Peter’s number and placed the phone to her ear, nervously waiting to hear his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday! Thanks! :)


	18. Chapter 18

“What do you think,” Bill asked holding up a pair of granny purple lens sunglasses. She placed them on and posed in front of Jamie. “Is it me?” She said in a posh voice.

It was a sunny yet cool Saturday they were inside a vintage clothing store just hanging out. For the first time Jamie honestly felt happy! And he had reasons to be, his relationship with Jack was so much better, Colin was gone and even things at work were improving! Everything was perfect!

Jamie tilted his head.

“Mm, not quite,” He said. He searched the sunglasses rack before pulling a large pair of white frame sunglasses. “Since you’re a part of the rock n’ roll family dynasty!” Jamie said dramatically. “You must look the part!” He said placing the glasses on the price tag dangling in front of her face.

“Voila!” He declared holding up a mirror.

Bill started laughing at her reflection and eventually Jamie broke into snickers.

“As fabulous as I look," She remarked. "I don’t think so!” She said removing them.

“Well!” Jamie replied feigning being insulted making her smile.

After a few more minutes his arm they walked out the store without buying anything. They were still laughing and talking as they made their way through the shopping center parking lot to the bus stop.

As they sat on the bench Jamie glanced at her, fondly he really loved having her around. He really hoped he could convince her to stay, maybe help her find a permanent flat nearby.

“So, how was your vacation?” Bill asked playing with a leaf from the ground.

He shrugged.

“It was nice.” Jamie replied causally.

“Nice,” She scoffed. “I’m your sister and all I get is nice?” Bill said disappointed.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Well, it was.” He insisted.

Bill nodded but was still determined for details.

She sighed.

“Come on, I need more details,” She said. “At least tell me if the sex was good.” Bill asked bluntly.

Jamie scoffed.

“I’m not telling you that!” He replied.

She exhaled.

“Spoil sport.” Bill grumbled.

He smirked.

“But I will say I think we really connected during the trip,” Jamie said thoughtfully. “I just felt a bond with him I haven’t felt in a long time…even when we got home, I still feel it.” He smiled.

Bill shook her head.

“That does it I’m officially shipping you two!” She declared smiling.

Jamie chuckled.

Then he noticed Bill’s expression change. She appeared to be looking at something over his shoulder.

Jamie frowned confused.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Is Jack at the studio?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, he has a lunch engagement across town, later but yes, why?” He replied.

She pointed behind him.

“Because somebody that looks a lot like him is slamming some bloke into your car?” Bill replied unsure.

Jamie turned around and to his horror Jack was shouting and slamming another man against their car over and over. Then a pit hit his stomach. it suddenly got a lot worse. The man Jack was attacking was Colin!

“Oh, god!” He let out.

Jamie quickly raced over with Bill following him.

“Bastard!” Jack shouted.

“I wasn’t- “Colin tried to say but Jack banged him into the back of the car again.

“Shut up!” Jack yelled pressing harder.

“Jack stop it!” Jamie shouted.

But Jack kept Colin pinned there. Jamie had never seen him so angry! His jaw was clinched and his were narrowed with anger.

People were beginning to stare. Making things worse! 

“Jack please!” He begged.

Jack finally let go. Collin keeled over panting. He looked at Jamie.

“He’s nuts!” Colin exclaimed pointing at Jack.

“You were following him!” Jack accused.

“I was not,” Colin replied. “I was just getting my groceries and catch my bus so I could go home to MY BOYFRIEND!” He yelled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please!” He scoffed.

“Enough!” Jamie yelled. He gave Colin a hard glare. He wasn’t sure if Colin was telling the truth but right now, he honestly didn’t care. “Colin get your stuff and just go home.” Jamie told him firmly. Colin grudgingly grabbed his bags but gave Jack one more glare before walking away.

Jamie then glanced at Jack. “You and me will talk at home.” He said.

There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Jamie shook his head and went to the car.

Jack noticed a few people staring at him and he began to feel a sense of dread as he slowly what realized what he just did. Jack suddenly felt sick. What if Jamie's students or paparazzi had been here?

He winced. No wonder Jamie was upset!

He was really going to get it, now!

 

 

After dropping off Bill they returned home, Jamie still hadn’t said a word. It was driving Jack crazy! He wanted Jamie to say something. Anything.

But Jamie just kept his back turned leaning against the couch.

Jack sighed.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry I embarrassed you,” He apologized. “I overreacted. When Colin came out of the store with that stupid grin on his face…I just lost it.” He replied honestly. Jack shook his head. “It was…”

“He could’ve hurt you.” Jamie interjected softly.

Jack looked at him confused.

“Sorry?” He replied.

Jamie turned. Tears pricked his eyes.

“He could’ve hurt you,” Jamie repeated louder. He came towards him. “Colin has a temper! He could’ve had something on him, he could’ve...injured you!” He shouted. “What were you thinking?” He said.

Jack shrugged.

“I was just protecting you,” Jack said like it was obvious. “And I make no apologies for that.” He added.

“Jack…” Jamie groaned frustrated turning his head away.

Jack met his eyes.

“Listen, I will always protect you, defend you, whatever, for better or for worse, right?” He told Jamie, sincerely. 

Jamie looked into his husband’s loving blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He just couldn’t stay mad. And what he did was kind of romantic. Not too many guys he dated would ever do something so chivalrous.

“Yeah,” He nodded. He smiled a bit. “And I do appreciate it,” Jamie admitted. “But you did overreact. You’re going to give me grey hair, you know?” He teased.

Jack smirked.

“At least we’ll have grey hair together.” He pointed out.

Jamie smiled at that.

He gently pressed his forehead against his.

“Yeah, we will.” Jamie said almost like a promise.

Jack smiled and their lips met in a tender kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

‘The Doctor plans big tour!’ The headline read on the morning paper. Bill sipped her coffee, slowly pacing her living room staring at the headline. She really wasn’t surprised, the typical rock star. She couldn’t help wonder if Jamie knew. 

Just then there was a knock at her door. She set her mug down on the coffee table and answered the door half expecting Jamie. But it wasn’t Jamie. It was David!

“David?” She said surprised.

He smiled slightly.

“Hi,” He said. “May I come in?” David asked.

Bill nodded and let him in.

David kept his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked inside.

“Nice place.” David commented.

“Thanks,” Bill replied. “Still getting settled.” She said.

“Good, good.” David nodded.

Bill nodded and exhaled.

“How’s Rose?” She asked.

“She’s fine, we’re fine, everything’s good,” He replied. “Not sleeping on the couch, anymore!” David joked.

Bill pressed her lips smiling.

“That’s good.” Bill replied swinging her arms.

David just nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence. It was obvious they both felt awkward.

Bill couldn’t stand it and finally spoke.

“Why are you here?” She asked.

David sighed.

“I wanted to apologize for how I acted,” He said honestly. “I know I came off as a…”

“Jack ass?” Bill finished.

He smirked. He deserved that.

“Yeah,” David nodded staring at his shoes.

Bill met his eyes.

“Why did you do that?” She asked.

He glanced at her.

“I think I was hoping for something even a false miracle that my parents had a happy marriage.” He admitted. “Sometimes we have to face reality.” David shrugged. He looked at her. “I was taking my anger out on you and I shouldn’t have.”

Bill smiled slightly.

“Did you learn that in therapy?” She said.

David nodded.

“Yeah, I did, actually,” He smirked. David then came closer. “I know I messed up.” David said. “But I really would like to get you know you,” He told her. “As a friend and my sister.” He added sincerely. 

She smiled.

“I would like that,” Bill replied. She then looked at him. “One question do you watch ‘Downton Abbey?’ She questioned. 

David scoffed.

“I stream it!” He replied.

Bill nudged his arm.

“I think we’ll get along just fine!” She said.

David smiled and pulled his sister into a hug.

Bill hugged him tight, she was actually hugging her other brother.

Best feeling ever!

 

Maybe he could tour again? Peter sat in his chair sipping his whiskey. He should've been upset or angry about the headlines announcing a tour but he wasn't. Perhaps it was his ego or maybe that contract slipping his mind? He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sound good. Besides with Bill, now leaving his kids with a legacy was more important than ever! And deep down he missed the stage, the crowds, the lights! The fans seemed happy about it, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? Anyway, he wouldn't mind showing these young people how it's really done!

Peter stood from his chair and wandered over to his coat closet and went through it until he found his old red rhinestone leather jacket with the skull graphic on the back.

He grinned remembering wearing this jacket on all his tours! Peter slipped it on, it fit perfectly!

Peter posed in the mirror and smirked. He could run circles around those younger singers, he thought! His ego kicked in and he started doing air guitar, moving his arm around like in his younger days.

Suddenly a throat clearing snapped him out of his daydream.

He turned and saw Jamie standing there. Peter turned pale like a child caught with a cookie jar.

Jamie folded his arms and sighed.

“So, you’ve changed your mind about touring, again.” He said plainly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! Quick note: I purposely left out the name of the 'young woman' *spoilers* ;)
> 
> And sorry the prologue is so short but it is a prologue but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :))
> 
> Anyway hope you like the story, lots of ideas for this. Buckle up, it will be a bumpy ride! :)


End file.
